Life Isn't Always Black and White
by Rhiannon Renegade
Summary: Kid Flash doesn’t believe in black and white while Jinx does. Jinx leaves him and he shows her his way of thinking. *EDIT* I am just now redoing this story sorry to all who waited... I lost the notebook where everything was written.


**Life Isn't Always Black and White**

**Story Description:**Kid Flash doesn't believe in black and white while Jinx does. Jinx leaves him and he shows her his way of thinking.

**Authors Note:** I only own part of this plot my friend owns the other. I'm feeling really angst today. Don't kill me I do not wish to be dead. Please Read and Review if you like it. Creative Critasizum would be nice but please review and say somthing! I wrote this a while back and am now editing the horrid grammar and such... hopefully I will still continue... I forgot why I was making this... hmm... any new ideas would be great!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own teen titans.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life Sucks**

Kid Flash, simply put, is a red headed idiot. Well thats the simple description. He is a 'handsome' flaming red head with a skin tight red and yellow costume and REALLY blue eyes. Unlike the stereo-typical red head, who has a temper to match their hair, he actually's calm... did I describe him as calm? No he's anything but calm. He is an hyper-active, smooth talking pretty boy, and an overall nice guy. He's a hero. He helps people. Even people who don't WANT to be helped, like Jinx.

Jinx is a sorceress who means bad luck to her enemies. thats how she was described in The Hive and many still thought that about her. But to her good friends, (A.K.A. The Titans or the Hive Five) she was just Jinx. A pink haired girl who wore black and purple and when angered... well you just don't make her angry. Unless your Kid Flash. She was the only one who could stop Kid Flash in his tracks.

Kid Flash was working out in the gym when Jinx came in and said, "Kid Flash?"

He turned to look at her, "Yeah?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you babe."

She clenched her jaws at his affectionate pet name, "Will you just leave me alone for a couple months... better yet, make that couple years!"

He just ginned at her, "I did say I would do anything for you."

She nodded then left. Not just the tower but the city. When she left his grin turned into a sad frown. His eyes dulled and so did his spirit. He sighed and walked to his room. Whenever a Titan came within range his face would light up but it would go back as soon as they were out of sight. He got to his room and flopped down on his bed. An hour later he looked at his bedside table and grabbed a package. He stuck it in one of his various pockets, that no one could ever seem to find, and left the tower. He went to the side of the tower where it casts a huge shadow and leaned against a wall.

* * *

All the Titans were in the main room. Robin listening to his blaring headset, Raven reading, Beastboy and Cyborg playing video games (A/N of course) and Starfire sitting by an open window enjoying the breeze. Suddenly Starfire sat up straight and started to sniff around. She went over to Beastboy and Cyborg sniffing in that area causing them to follow her. She went over to Robin and sniffed around in that area causing him to follow her as well. Then she went over to Raven and sniffed around her. This caused her to ask what every one else was wondering, "What the hell are you doing?"

Starfire looked confused and said, "I smell cigarette smoke." They all looked at her in alarm. Beastboy sniffed deeply, "I do too." Then he turned into a bloodhound and followed the smell.

He led them outside to where the tower casts a huge shadow. He turned back and said, "Phew now you all should be able to smell it." But who? Cyborg yelled into the shadow, "Who's smoking near my tower!" There was only a puff of smoke in the shape of a smiley face. They all ran to see who it was and got the shock of their lives. "Friend Kid Flash, why?" They all were staring at him their jaws all the way to the ground and their eyes were popping out of their heads. Kid Flash looked at them as if he just noticed them.

_**"Life Sucks!"**_


End file.
